


Wake Up.

by punkjoly



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, kinda sad i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkjoly/pseuds/punkjoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire sings a sleeping Enjolras a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is just a crappy little drabble that means nothing. I wrote this after falling in love with (another) one of Regina Spektor's songs. It's called Jessica and I highly recommend that you listen to it while reading this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics used in my story. I don't own the characters or the song. I just fell in love with both and kind of mashed them together.
> 
> (Also, if you do listen to the song [which you should] I replaced every 'Jessica' with 'My love, my love')

Grantaire smiled softly at where Enjolras was laying peacefully, carefully tiptoeing over to sit beside him, as if not to disturb his slumber. He sat with his legs folded beside Enjolras, a guitar placed precariously in his lap with the raggedy strap hanging loosely over his shoulder.

"I've written another song for you," Grantaire spoke after a few moments, his voice filled with a quiet fondness.

"I really like it, though it's quite simple. You would like it too, I think," he said with a small smile.

"I don't have much of an explanation, so I'll start singing before I start to babble on like a moron," he said with a small laugh and began to strum his guitar.

 _"My love, my love, wake up. My love, my love, wake up,"_ he sang sweetly and strummed a simple melody.

 _"It's February again, we must get older, so wake up,"_ he began to strum a more intense rhythm, but still as gentle as if he were singing a serenade.

 _"I can't write a song for you. I'm out of melodies,"_ he continued and hummed, ignoring the pitter-patter of rain that was so forcibly heard.

 _"I can't write a song for you, but I am asking please,"_ he arched his voice delicately as he closed his eyes and continued.

 _"My love, my love, wake up. My love, my love, wake up,"_ he repeated and sang higher.

 _"It's February again. It's February again, we must get older now so please, wake up. We must get older now, so please, wake up,"_ he finished with a sigh and a final strum of his guitar.

"Just please, wake up?" He said with empty hope in his voice. The only response he could find was a loud crash of thunder from above him.

He tried to smile as he picked up his guitar and set his flowers down on the ground. He touched the could stone slab that stuck so prominently out of the ground, and couldn't help but to stare at it as if his soul was trapped within it (if his soul was trapped beneath it, he'd be no more than a zombie; that grave stone already holds his heart, it can't dare take any more from him). He walked away without another word, ignoring the rain and the thunder as he walked out of the cemetery and tried not to cry.


End file.
